1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection TV receiver (hereinafter referred to as a projection TV) having semiconductor circuits that are constituted of thin-film transistors using a thin-film semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technology of constructing semiconductor circuits by forming TFTs on a substrate having an insulating surface has made a rapid progress. A typical example of such semiconductor circuits is an electro-optical device such as an active matrix liquid crystal display device.
The active matrix liquid crystal display device is a monolithic display device in which a pixel matrix circuit and driver circuits are formed on the same substrate. Further, the system-on-panel which incorporates not only a pixel matrix circuit and driver circuits but also a memory circuit and logic circuits such as a clock generation circuit is now being developed.
With increased demand for electronic devices that utilize such display devices, keen competition for development of such electronic devices is now being made. A typical example of those electronic devices is a projector.
The projector is a device for applying strong light emitted from a backlight to a liquid crystal display device and projecting an image formed by the pixel matrix circuit of the liquid crystal display device onto a large-size screen.
The projector is generally classified into two types. The type in which an image is projected onto a rectangular screen whose sides measure several meters from the front side is called a front projector (or a front projection TV). The type in which an image is projected onto a screen having a diagonal size of tens of inches from the back side is called a rear projector (or a rear projection TV).
Particularly in recent years, with the scheduled full digitization of ground-wave broadcasts, the rear projection TV has becomes the most promising candidate for future TVs for home use. This is based on a view that the rear projection TV will be advantageous over the CRT-type TV in terms of resolution, compactness, weight (lighter weight is preferable), set productivity, and power consumption (lower power consumption is preferable).